One Date
by MellyLouisa
Summary: Melina was in love with John Morrison and she thinks she still is, but she starts feeling something for her best friend, John Cena, too. After one date she figures out who she really loves! John Morrison/Melina/John Cena feat Mickie James Randy Orton


__

Here's the story, i hope you like it and i'm sory for the grammar errors.

_One Date_

He was walking hurried on the arena's hallway. The crowd sounded cheering somewhere far way, but still very loud. There were a few steps until his looker-room when he saw her coming. Her long slightly wavy dark hair was dancing on every single move of her steps. Her dark eyes were dreaming, busy with her own thoughts, and her sensual mouth cured into a smile when she saw him looking at her. His blue eyes enlarge. She was getting closer and nobody, even a man like John Cena could resist her.

"Hey John! Everything is fine? She said when she was close enough. The way her soft hands were hanging down her perfect jeans and her skin like an irresistible chocolate were making him to loose himself in her presence. From nowhere, suddenly a new desire of discovering was born. He would do whatever it takes to could touch her, to kiss her. This crazy feeling was in his heart for a while now. He realized he lost the time just looking at her, and decide to answer her.

"Yeah, of course! How about you? Everything's fine, Mel?" He loved the way she was smiling when he called her Mel and not Melina. That beautiful name which he was saying thousand times before and after he'd go to sleep

"Well…kinda… "She interrupted his thoughts, and John's smile suddenly disappeared. He would want nothing in the world to break his beautiful friend's happiness. In an uncontrolled gesture he cached her soft arms and stopped his blue eyes in her darks

"What happened?" his voice seemed worried. Melina sighed and looked in another way. John understood why she was quiet and said. Let's go to my looker-room.

They both went silently to John's looker and in a few minutes Melina sited on a chair and John on the other, both face to face. John cached her arms again and looked at her while she was looking down in a fake smile. He felt how her palms were going sweat but he didn't give importance. All he wanted was to help her, to listen to her.

"Hey, are you alright?" he asked notice that she never looked up. His voice made her head to move and to look in his eyes. "Tell me Mel, what is it? You know you can trust me!" she noted with her head smiling and taking a breath she start talking.

"It's about John…Morrison!"

John frees her hands and moved on the same place. Reminding him about her true love, John Morrison, who damn it! he was his best friend, made him restless. He hoped that their relationship ended two years ago, but it seems that something had happened. He was unsure if he really wanted to know or not.

"What about him?" he asked with fearing in his heart.

Melina was unsure why John freed her arms. Did she say something that hurt him? She hoped not. How could she hurt the man who she always was thinking about? She looked at him before she started talking. She noticed his eyes so blue like the sea that seemed worried and mad, and then his mouth with thick lips but which seemed sweet. She was so confused! On one way she still loved Morrison, but on the other way she was feeling how John was drawing her more and more. But she knew John was just her friend, while Morrison still loved her that was he said the passed night. She didn't know what to do so she thought she could ask his friend- John. Was she doing the right thing?

"Morrison…" she hesitated. " He said he still loves me. I don't know what to think…"

John stood up sighing and hurt. He lost her, he could feel that. The last chance to tell her how much he start caring about her, in another way then a friend which he was used to, he lost it. He could hear her soft voice somewhere behind but he couldn't understand what she was saying. That didn't matter now. Suddenly he turned to her.

"What exactly do you feel for him?"

Melina sighed and looked down.

"That's the problem, I don't know!"

John lour, even more restless.

"Is there somebody else?"

She couldn't answer him and almost pulled him down when she exit the locker-room running. The question was too directly, too sudden and she didn't knew what to say, she wasn't ready.

"You run away from the locker-room? Without any explanation?" her best friend Mickie asked her in sock when Melina told her the entire story in their locker-room. "How could you, I mean..."

"I don't know!" she interrupted her understanding what she meant. "Gosh…I can't see him again!" she said covering her mouth in panic. "Why did I react like that? John is my friend..."

"Maybe you love him…" Mickie said naïve.

_Was Mickie right?_ She started questioned herself. _Do I feel something for him?_

"And what about Morrison? She asked her; a silly question, she thought. How could Mickie know what she was feeling? "I don't know what I am gonna do, Mick! I don't know what is happening, but I will avoid John for now and Morrison too.

"Are you sure? Mickie asked with compassion

"Yeah I think this is the best for now. Please Mickie, if one of them are looking for me, you never saw me okay?

"Yeah, sure!" Mickie answered sad.

"Okay my match is next"

"Good luck!"

In the men's locker-room, John and his good friend Randy were talking about Melina reaction. Randy was so affected that if he wasn't married John could think he was the one who loved Melina.

"Can you stop being so nervous, please? You're annoying!" Randy's attitude made him nervous too.

"It's that I don't understand why did she run like that?" The former WWE Champion said sitting next to him on the bench. "What if she loves you huh?"

John stared at him like he was crazy and then started laughing, his sound hearing in the whole room.

"This is the best joke you ever told Randall! Melina? Melina Perez loves me? Be serious…"

Randy just rolled his eyes sarcastically.

"Like this is not what are you dreaming about! Cena don't forget who are you talking to! I am telling you that…" But his words had been cut by the person who opened the door. John Morrison entered the locker-room calmly and smiling. He saluted them, all knowing each other for a long time, so they could say they were good friends. John took a deep breath when Morrison start telling them how desperately he was looking for Melina; and couldn't take it anymore he get out of the locker-room. He heard Morrison unsure about John but Randy changed the subject.

Taking a deep breath John went to the arena's entrance. He was looking to the crown and then in the ring, when he saw here there. Melina was there in the ring fight so good that made him proud of her. She looked so beautiful. He smirked when saw her winning the match. She was all smiling when she went backstage, exactly how he knew her. That smile who was shining his days.

"Congrats!" his voice made her bound. She didn't expect him there, wasn't she avoiding him?

"Oh thanks! But you know the victories are scripted!" she told him embarrassed.

"Well yeah, but you fight wonderful!" he said smiling in a way who made her doubt if she really loved Morrison. "What are you doing after the show?" he interrupted her thoughts.

"Um…nothing special, I thing I will go back to the hotel!" She felt how John got nervous in a way that made her smile.

"What if we will go to the dinner!" he paused "I mean if you want…"

She started wondering what to do. She had to admit that she was feeling something for John, something very powerful. She could say she loved him. Yeah…she realized like she just woke up from a dream. John was the man she needed, the man she wanted to be with. But Morrison?

"So…?" she heard his voice.

"Yeah, of course, I would love to!"

"Great!" was all she could hear. Wait, has she just accepted his invitation? "I will pick you up, after my match!" He smiled and walk besides her. She started blushing and laughing. She will gonna have a date with John Cena! A nice feeling has gripped her and she started find answers at every question she has had. But just one hasn't found the answer.

She walked to locker-room when she struck Morrison.

"Oh sorry!" she said looking at him.

"No it's nothing. I was looking for you!" he said with a smile

"What happened?" she didn't look in his eyes. For the first time, after almost two years Morrison didn't intimidate her.

"Did you think about what I told you last night?" His voce was nervous. She could feel him exited.

What could she do now? She should tell him the true. But how?

"Yeah I thought… John, we need to talk" She saw how he changed his mood, and became more serious. "Let's go in the locker-room". They went inside, and Morrison sat down on the bench while Melina was up all shaking. She really didn't want hurt his feeling.

"C'mon Melina, tell me…!" Morrison said impatient.

She took a deep breath and she prayed that he will understand.

"John… I thought better and… look, our love was magical, we spend wonderful moments together, but like every dream, it comes to an end. You are a great guy, and I love you and I will always love you, but… like my brother, like my best friend. Don't get me wrong, you are amazing but…I just don't feel the same. I'm sorry!" She really was. Morrison was always kind and good with her and he did a lot of things just to make her happy. She was very thankful to him, because if wasn't Morrison she wouldn't be in the WWE and she could never made her dream come true.

Morrison stood up and faced her. He didn't look any emotion so Melina was confused.

"Is okay…" he said softly." Yeah I know what you mean, and I understand."

"I hope we could still be best friends!"

"Yeah, sure…" he said with a fake smile."I will be alright, don't worry, but…tell me who is he?"

"Who is who?" Melina asked lour.

"Who's the guy you love? There must be somebody!" Morrison said smiling.

"Well, yeah is, but..."

"Nothing sure, huh?" That's why she cared about Morrison so much. He knew her so well, like nobody. "Anyway, I hope you will be happy, and if this guy hurt you, tell me and I will hut him too, really bad!" Melina laugh and hugged him.

"Thank you so much John!" she kissed his cheek and he exited the locker room.

Melina never felt so relief. She finally could be with the man she loved.

She dressed in her normal clothes and went to John. He saw her coming and smiled. She looked so beautiful that made his heart beat faster.

"Ready?" he asked her when she was close enough.

"Ready!" she said smiling.

"You look gorgeous Mel!" he said and Melina turned red.

"Thank you, but I am in my normal clothes!

"You are gorgeous in anyway!" He smiled and Melina blushed harder

"So where are we going?"

"Surprise!" He said and both went to the car.

The way until the secret place where John was taking Melina, was silent. As much as she wanted, Melina didn't find any intelligent subject that they could talk about. Her thoughts were just at John's surprise.

"We're here!" Melina looked outside the window and smiled. She couldn't believe John took her on her favorite place. "Do you like my surprise?" He asked her helping her getting out of the car.

"I love it! How did you know this is my favorite place?" holding his hand, but she let it free. She didn't mean to.

"Um…I know you very well?" he joked, tried to ignore that Melina free his hand. "No, seriously I got my secrets" he said both sitting on a table.

"Aha…Mickie!" she understood joking. She saw John embarrassed and hold again his hand which was lying on the table. She didn't want him to feel bad. "It's a wonderful surprise, seriously John! Thank you so much!" John smiled and holed her hand too.

Later that night…

"The dinner was delicious!" Melina said entering in the hotel.

"I'm glad you liked it. It was a…"

"..A great night!" Melina interrupted him. She was wondering if John was feeling the same as she does. She wanted so much to hold him, and tell him how much she loved him, but she was afraid What if he didn't feel the same?

He noticed her how silently was walking besides him, lost in her thoughts that he wanted so much to know. They were almost near her room when he realized that the time was passing faster. After such a great night, it was the right moment to tell her about his feelings. He knew she was confused by Morrison, but something inside him was making him to play his card. He cached her soft arm and stopped walking, Melina doing the same. He looked in her sincerely eyes and realized he couldn't get back. It was now or never.

"Mel..." he started softly." I…don't know how to say this but…I have to, my heart just can't take it anymore. Mel… I… love you!" She remained silent looking in his eyes. He continued "You are my best friend, and I know you don't feel the same…"

"No.." she interrupted him but he continued.

"…I know you love Morrison. I have never wanted you two to break up because of me. All I wanted was to tell you that and…you know you can trust me, I am still your friend…"

Melina smiled and cached his head with her palms and then kissed his soft lips in a short kiss.

"I love you too!" She said smiling looking in his blue eyes." I really love you and not Morrison. He is part of my past, and I leave in the present and I think about the future, and I want you to be in both! I love you, you hear me John Cena? I love you!"

He kissed her powerfully and hugged her. Their hearts were beating fast and they could feel the passion which was more and more intense with every touch. Since that night they become one soul, one love. Forever.

~~~The end ~~~


End file.
